Toi et moi dans le darkest dungeon
by sorryformyenglish
Summary: Nan mais sérieusement les copains, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?
1. Occultiste-bouffon-lépreux-croisé

**Bonjour les aventuriers désespérés!**

 **S'il ya un truc que je reproche au darkest dungeon, c'est que ce jeu manque cruellement de fanfics. Pourtant, ya du potentiel ! O** **n a tous vécu à peu près les mêmes miracles et les mêmes fails dans les couloirs sordides des ruines et de la futaie, et on en a des choses à raconter !**

 **voila une histoire banale qui vous est surement arrivée aussi de nombreuses fois, et que j'avais envie de raconter :**

* * *

 **Toi et moi dans le darkest dungeon**

J'aime pas être pessimiste, mais parfois je me demande si j'ai pas raté ma vie. Peut-être pas complètement et irrémédiablement raté mais... un petit peu... sur quelques points. Avec du recul je pourrais mieux en juger, mais c'est difficile de reculer parce que juste derrière moi ya l'autre débile, pardon, mon allié indispensable, qui fait ses incantations.

Et devant moi c'est encore pire. Je veux pas y aller, vraiment.

Mon métier à la base, c'est bouffon. Niveau ratage de vie, je commençais bien. Mais un jour, je sais pas, j'ai craqué, j'ai cru que ce serait plus stylé d'aller jouer de la mandoline dans des couloirs infesté de monstres à tentacules que devant les courtisans et leurs perruques poudrées. Question style, je dis pas. Question espérance de vie par contre ça craint bien comme il faut. Enfin, maintenant que je suis là... je vais vous présenter mes petits camarades :

Devant moi, Reynauld, surnommé Reynauld-le-relou par mes soins. Ce mec arrive a placer « honneur », « lumière » et « dignité » dans toutes ses phrases, même si c'est pour te demander du PQ. C'est un croisé, autrement dit il est pas foutu de comprendre une blague. J'ai bien essayé de le faire marrer, vu que c'est mon taf, mais ya rien a faire, je me demande ce qu'on fout dans la même équipe.

Ensuite vient Ygou, un lépreux qui vient d'arriver. Que vient faire faire un lépreux dans une aventure héroïque, mystère. Enfin, après tout pourquoi pas, ils recrutent bien des bouffons, et tous les hors-là-loi qui traînent. Et puis au moins celui-là s'il claque en chemin, on pourra dire que c'était pas notre faute.

Ensuite vient moi, Postel, bouffon, pour vous servir, #révérence #coincoindemandoline. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je me le demande encore.

Et derrière moi, notre soigneur (enfin quand il veut), Bachlier, occultiste.

Un occultiste.

Vous comprenez pourquoi je pense avoir raté ma vie ?

Pour le moment on était en sécurité, on venait de finir un combat. Reynauld avait bourriné tout le monde en gueulant « Pour l'honneur » et « Au nom de la Lumière !», Ygou avait frappé là ou ses bras disloqués le guidaient, j'avais gratté ma mandoline en attendant que ça passe (mes équipiers ont l'air de penser que je sers à rien. Ils ne comprennent pas la beauté du son des grelots qui tintent au rythme de mes tremblements d'effroi, ces rustres) Et Bachlier avait parlé tout seul en agitant les bras. On pissait tous le sang à cause de ses soins bidons, rien d'anormal.

Évidemment, on avait pas de bandages. On a fait trois pas dans le couloir en laissant des traînées de sang partout et Ygou a pleurniché :

\- Il ne restera plus de sang pour les sangsues.

De quelles sangsues il parle, ce crétin ? Sa peau est tellement pourrie qu'aucune sangsue voudrait y toucher. Comme je suis un garçon bien éduqué, je n'ai rien dit et j'ai évacué mon énervement en grattant harmonieusement ma mandoline. Aaah, la musique... la poésie... Est-il sur cette terre plus belle façon d'adoucir...

\- Postel, mon ami, fais silence, a dit Reynauld-le-relou. Nous devons garder à l'affût tous nos sens afin de ne pas risquer une embuscade.

Il m'a dit de fermer ma gueule, là ! Je déconne pas, en langage de croisé il m'a dit de fermer ma gueule ! Je suis vexé à mort. Qu'il se tape six ans de solfège, ce con, et on en reparlera. Je n'aime pas cette équipe. Je pars jamais avec eux, d'habitude. J'ai un pote, Crèvecoeur, c'est une abomination, on fait tout le temps équipe ensemble, avec Bachlier parfois, et on se marre bien. Mais là il fallait que Reynauld-le-relou vienne avec nous pour gagner de l'expérience, et Monsieur tient trop à sa réputation pour risquer d'être vu en présence d'une Abo. Connard. Du coup on a embarqué Ygou, qui venait juste d'arriver mais se permettait déjà de détester les abos aussi. Autant pour un croisé je veux bien, ça colle avec leur caractère péteux, autant de la part d'un lépreux, haïr les abos ça ressemble à du foutage de gueule ! Ils sont aussi dégueu qu'eux, ils devraient être potes de laideur, fonder le club des rejetés de la life... enfin moi c'que j'en dis...

\- J'ai faim, a fait la voix de Bachlier derrière moi.

On s'est tous figés. Quand l'un de nous a faim, s'il le dit à voix haute c'est foutu : on veut tous manger, on veut pas laisser notre part. Heureusement, on avait prévu assez pour tout le...

\- Cinq rations ? A dit Reynauld outré, qui est-ce qui réclame plus que sa part ?

Oups... c'est moi, ça... c'est la honte, j'ai chopé le ténia en ouvrant un coffre (oui oui). Maintenant j'ai doublement la dalle.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, personne ne mangera.

\- Mais, a fait Ygou, on a quatre rations, on peut quand même rassasier trois d'entre nous.

Reynauld a bombé le torse et a entamé sur son discours sur la solidarité des frères d'armes unis dans l'adversité. On mangerait tous ensemble, ou bien on crèverait de faim tous ensemble avec quatre rations intactes au fond du sac a dos. On est des vrais.

Je sais pas quand Reynauld s'est autoproclamé leader. Il est comme ça dans toutes ses quêtes, il paraît. C'est vrai qu'avec son pote Dismas, c'est les premiers arrivés, et c'est eux qui ont dégagé la route du hameau, c'est donc grâce à eux si on est là. Je sais pas si on devrait pas leur jeter des cailloux, plutôt que les respecter, faudrait que j'en parle aux autres en rentrant.

On est repartis en pleurnichant et en traînant les pieds, ne pas manger nous avait sapé le moral. Et puis soudain on a entendu un « Gong » effrayant. C'était Reynauld, qui a force de se vider de son sang venait de se heurter aux portes de la mort. S'il pouvait y passer celui-là...

\- On va... on va faire le campement ici, a-t-il bredouillé.

Youpiiii ! J'adore les campements ! On fait griller des marsmallow, on se raconte des histoires de fantômes... j'ai une copine, Bigod, une pilleuse, c'est la reine des histoires au coin du feu, elle nous fout la trouille et des fois elle harcèle moralement l'un d'entre nous, c'est rigolo sauf quand c'est moi.

Mais là, entre Reynauld-le-relou et Ygou-le-pourissant, c'était beaucoup moins drôle. J'avais envie de chanter une chanson pour détendre l'atmosphère mais vu comment il me regardaient...

récapitulatif :

1\. Je faisait la gueule à Reynauld parce qu'il était chiant.

2\. Ygou me faisait la gueule parce qu'il me jugeait responsable du fait qu'on ait pas pu manger. Hé oh ! Pas ma faute si j'ai le ver solitaire, et je suis le premier à en souffrir je te signale. Tss, les lépreux je vous jure, pour eux ya que leur maladie qui compte.

3\. Reynauld me faisait la gueule parce que je faisais sois-disant trop de bruit

4\. Reynauld faisait la gueule a Ygou parce que notre petit nouveau avait le taux de précision le plus foireux qu'on ait jamais vu

5\. On faisait tous plus ou moins la gueule a Bachlier. Ouais ça c'est normal.

Donc, adieu la rigolade, on a fait que se soigner. Heureusement, on stressait pas trop, comme quoi, le bouffon, il n'est pas si inutile que ça finalement, hein !

\- Réveillez-vous ! Ils sont là !

Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Qui est le con qui était censé monter la garde ? Mince, j'espère que c'était pas moi. On avait tous tellement la tête dans le cul qu'on s'est retrouvés tout dans le désordre, franchement, les ennemis auraient pu nous tuer dans notre sommeil plutôt que nous réveiller comme des sagouins. Pour la peine on va les buter ! Yaaaaaah !

Bon... Reynauld et Ygou vont commencer par passer leur tour parce qu'avec tout ce bordel ils se retrouvent aux dernières positions et ils servent à rien. Et Bachlier et moi on est en première ligne. Au secours ! qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse en première ligne ? Déjà que dans le bon ordre on est une équipe mal équilibrée même pas foutus d'atteindre les ennemis du fond, mais si en plus on est mélangés...

N'écoutant que son courage, Bachlier tenta un coup de couteau sur l'ennemi le plus proche, lui faisant subir... moins de dégats qu'à moi la dernière fois qu'il m'a soigné, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai ? Sacré Bachlier ! Un avantage à ce qu'il soit en première position, c'est qu'il ne peut pas nous faire de soins ! Même si Ygou derrière moi a été pris pour cible et commence à avoir sérieusement besoin d'un peu de vie. Enfin, au point ou il en est...

Le tour suivant n'a été que « j'avance, tu recules, pousses-toi de là que je m'y mettes » en même temps que la pluie de coups nous tombait dessus. Enfin, on a retrouvé notre ordre initial : Occultiste, bouffon, lépreux, croisé. La justesse. L'harmonie suprême. C'était beau comme de la musique. Manque de bol, c'était au tour du gros tank cochon d'attaquer, il était buffé comme un bourrin et patatra : double-critique-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Instantanément, Reynauld et Ygou ont vacillé sous le glas des portes de la mort.

-Tiens bon, je vais te sauver ! A crié Bachlier à Ygou (parce que Reynauld tout le monde s'en fout il peut crever).

Le pauvre Ygou n'a pas eu le temps de crier « pitié non » qu'il s'est pris un pur sort d'occultiste dans la face : zéro de soin et hémorragie.

Il a sombré dans le désespoir et s'est roulé par terre en pleurant. Devant cette débâcle j'ai sagement proposé :

\- Dites, les copains... si on s'enfuyait ?

Reynauld, a réfléchi a ma proposition, puis à déclaré, le poing levé vers le ciel :

\- Parfois, une fuite n'est qu'un autre combat. Nous reviendrons laver notre honneur.

Sur ce, nous avons tous détalé comme des lapins.

Revenir laver notre honneur, je dis pas non, mais plus jamais je repars avec ces mecs là, alors-là plus jamais ! De toute façon la semaine prochaine c'est pas moi qui m'y colle, faut que j'aille au sanatorium faire soigner mon ténia. Ils sont bizarres, au sanatorium, quand même, ils arrivent à te soigner la syphilis, la méningite, la peste bubonique et tout un tas d'horreurs, mais notre copain lépreux, pour lui ils essaient même pas, ils doivent vraiment le détester. Je les comprends.

Au final, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trancher si oui ou non j'avais raté ma vie, mais peut-être qu'une semaine enfermé dans une cellule au sous-sol du sanatorium à subir des lavements là ou ça fait mal m'aidera a trancher cette épineuse question, qui sait ?

Je vous tiendrai au courant. A plus les minus !

* * *

 **une semaine comme une autre dans l'ombre du... Darkest dungeon ! j'espère que cette petite aventure vous a plu et qu'elle vous a rappelé vos propres histoires.**

 **Je raconterai peut-être les quêtes suivantes avec d'autres persos, si je suis inspirée et que j'ai quelques lecteurs, vu comme la section est vide j'ai un peu peur que ma fic se retrouve plus seule que l'Abomination en salle de prière. Pauvre de lui.**

 **Je n'ai toujours pas fini le jeu, je suis en train de me casser les dents sur le donjon final, alors je vous souhaite bonne chance si vous y êtes aussi, c'est pas facile mais on y arrivera !**


	2. Occultiste-doc-abo-chasseur de primes

**Bonjour !**

 **Pouaaa, ça fait pas loin d'un an que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette fic ! Je suis intimidée ! Entre temps, vous devez vous imaginer que j'ai mis le darkest dungeon à genoux ? Et bien point du tout, je n'ai toujours pas passé le premier niveau, tous mes personnages de niveau 6 sont morts en vain dans la souffrance et l'humiliation, et j'en suis a ma 175ème semaine ! C'est la honte T.T**

 **Alors comme exutoire, j'ai écrit un second chapitre !**

 **Foutu donjon è.é**

* * *

 **Toi et moi dans le darkest dungeon II**

Salut, moi c'est Tibon, Chasseur de prime avec option pigeon.

Pas que je les chasse, mais plutôt que j'en fais un beau modèle, pour m'être embarqué dans cette aventure de tarés. Je me faisais plus de fric à l'époque ou je traquait des paysans qu'en arpentant ces donjons maudits avec une bande de losers.

A propos de losers, l'équipe de Reynauld est revenue bien minable, après un grand fail dans les tanières. Ils n'ont même pas ramené assez de fric pour tous se soigner de leurs traumas respectifs, haha, les baltringues !

C'était à mon tour de partir en expédition, je venais de guérir de la peste rouge alors je n'avais plus d'excuse. Un autre qui n'avait plus d'excuse, c'était notre abomination, Crèvecoeur. Comme la moitié d'entre nous refusait de partir avec lui, il était pépère trois semaines sur quatre, donc là il allait pas y couper. J'étais pas super jouasse de faire équipe avec lui, mais j'avais pas le choix : on n'avait personne d'autre de dispo pour assurer la première ligne avec moi. Dismas squattait la taverne depuis deux semaines, notre Furie était phobique de la crique, quand aux losers de la quête précédente... Postel prenait ses suppos au sanatorium, Reynauld se flagellait à l'église, et Ygou, qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre en soins par manque de blé, déambulait dans le QG en pleurnichant dans les jupes des vestales. Un ou deux combats de plus et c'était la crise cardiaque assurée. Pas une grosse perte, c'est clair, mais je le sentais moyen de finir le donjon à trois.

Ce serait donc Crèvecoeur et moi en premières lignes. Misère. Crèvecoeur était déjà en train de chouiner. Faut dire qu'il ne part jamais sans Postel d'habitude, du coup il se sentait seul comme un gros bébé. Si ces deux là font tout le temps équipe, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'ils entretiennent une amitié suspecte, c'est aussi et surtout parce que Crèvecoeur nous fout une trouille pas possible quand il se transforme en loup-garou-dégueu, et Postel contrebalance en nous chantant ses chansons magiques (c'est d'ailleurs la seule utilité de ce gars là). Pour gérer Crèvecoeur sans Postel, il va falloir qu'on ait les tripes bien accrochées.

Le soigneur de l'équipe, il allait être facile à choisir : on a une armée de vestales ici, au moins quatre ou cinq. D'ailleurs, il y en a une qui s'appelle Tibon, comme moi, alors pour la différencier on nous appelle « Tibon et Tibonne », ça nous va bien parce qu'elle est bonne, et moi sincèrement je suis bon. Enfin bref. On a plein de vestales mais un seul occultiste (heureusement pour nous), et comme les vestales se comportent comme des gamines et refusent de bosser avec une abo, c'est notre cher Bachlier qui va s'y coller, bien qu'il revienne juste d'une quête, dont il est apparemment la cause de l'échec.

Il nous manquait une quatrième personne. Je suis allé voir à la diligence s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un de cool pour une fois, et devinez sur quoi je suis tombé ? Deux antiquaires et un maitre chien. Bordel, c'est pas de chance. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse de ça ? Vous avez l'air sympa, mais c'est pas la fête foraine ici, même si des fois ça y ressemble vachement. Allez hop, cassez-vous les débiles.

Je suis revenu au à la caserne dépité. La petite Tournai, docteur de peste, papotait avec Crèvecoeur et Bachlier. Apparemment cette inconsciente était volontaire pour compléter notre équipe de tueurs. Je vais vous avouer un truc a propos de Tournai : j'ai mis six semaines avant de capter que c'était une femme. J'ai honte.

Un doc de peste c'est pas mal, ce sera un bon support pour notre occultiste. Elle pourra nous re-soigner derrière lui. Engagée !

On est passé au magasin pour s'approvisionner, même si on avait quasiment pas d'argent et qu'on ne pouvait se permettre d'acheter que trois malheureuses torches.

\- De toute façon, a dit Tournai en rigolant, cette expédition sera vite _torchée_! haha ! torche... torchée...

Silence consterné. Mince alors. Est-ce que c'était une tentative d'humour ? Je crois bien que ça m'a causé des dégâts de stress.

Enfin bon, tout le monde est prêt ? On est bien alignés ? Alors c'est parti ! Direction la crique, ça tombe bien j'aime l'odeur du poiscaille faisandé au petit matin. Et quel plaisir de patauger dans le saumure, cette quête va être un régal !

Bon, je fais ma mauvaise langue, on a commencé sous de bons auspices : Au premier combat, on s'est retrouvés face à deux méduses atrophiées, attaquées par surprise. Ça allait être plié en un rien de... aah mais non ! Crèvecoeur, pourquoi tu te transforme déjà ? Tu nous fais stresser pour rien, bordel, on se serait débarrassés de ces méduses sans problème !

Trop tard, hélas, Crèvecoeur qui attaquait en premier a poussé un hurlement affreux en prenant sa forme animale. On a tous eu un pic de stress, ça a beau être la cent cinquantième fois qu'il fait ça, on a beau savoir qu'il n'est jamais un danger pour les copains, ça fait quand même trop peur ! Faut dire que c'est impressionnant, on appelle pas ça « abomination » pour rien. Même Crèvecoeur ça le fait stresser lui-même vous voyez le niveau. Alors ce serait bien qu'il évite de faire ça à tort et à travers, je rappelle que Postel n'est pas là pour nous rassurer avec son crin crin.

Le bon coté, c'est que Crèv' a raflé les deux méduses d'un coup de griffe. Puis il a repris sa forme humaine de clodo. On se calme. On se calme.

Au moins, personne n'avait perdu de vie. C'était pas si mal, on était juste un petit peu plus stressés qu'avant, c'était gérable.

En longeant le couloir vers la salle suivante on a trouvé un vieux coffre couvert de bernicles. J'allais l'ouvrir quand Bachlier m'a tendu un bandage :

\- Attends Tibon, enroule ça autour de tes mains avant de toucher ce coffre, tu risquerait d'attraper une maladie.

C'est vrai. On n'imagine pas toutes ces conneries qu'on peut attraper en touchant un morceau de bois périmé. Pendant l'expédition précédente Postel a chopé un ténia en ouvrant un coffre, et une de nos Furies, Dacre, elle a eu la courante après avoir déterré un cadavre dans la futaie. Et il y a cette rumeur persistante sur je ne sais plus qui, qui aurait chopé la syphilis en lisant un parchemin. Il faut vraiment faire attention à tout.

J'ai hésité avant de prendre les bandages. C'était les seuls qu'on avait. Attention, pause dilemme ! Je voyage avec un occultiste. Tôt ou tard, je serai blessé et l'occultiste devra me _soigner._ Est-ce que je ne ferais pas mieux d'économiser les bandages pour réparer les dégâts, quitte à choper la gastro, la gale, et/ou le tétanos de l'enfer ?

\- Prend les, m'a encouragé Tournai, on peut se passer de bandages, je sais soigner les hémorragies.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Bachlier me soignera en me saignant à blanc et Tournai me colmatera. J'ai hate d'y être. En me protégeant avec les bandages j'ai ouvert le coffre. Chouette, des actes de propriété. On allait pouvoir améliorer la forge histoire d'avoir des armes dignes de ce nom. A moins qu'on investisse dans un plus grand registre, histoire d'enrôler plus de monde. A la vitesse ou on pète les plombs par ici, ce serait pas du luxe.

On a repris notre chemin vaillamment. On marchait dans la pénombre pour économiser les torches, et ça nous angoissait un peu faut bien le dire. Mais en combat on s'en sortait pas mal. Bachlier et Tournai mettaient la misère aux ennemis du fond, pendant que Crèvecoeur et moi on dégommait ceux de devant. Le combo soins foireux + colmatage marchait a peu près. Crèvecoeur nous foutait la trouille à se transformer tout le temps mais au moins les combats allaient vite. Fallait qu'on s'accroche.

*BOUM* a fait le mur que je me suis soudain pris en pleine face.

Aaiieuuuh !

Une carcasse de bateau bloquait le couloir, je l'avais pas vue dans la pénombre. Heureusement que j'ai un casque sinon j'aurais eu un bobo sur le front.

Allez, il va falloir déblayer tout ça, qui a une pelle ? Evidemment que personne n'avait de pelle, on avait même pas assez de fric pour acheter suffisamment de torches, alors une pelle, quelle idée ! N'empêche qu'on est bien emmerdés maintenant. Tout ça c'est la faute à Reynauld et sa team qui ont pas été foutus de rentabiliser leur expédition. On paye pour eux maintenant, fait chier !

On a mis des siècles a déblayer cette foutue carcasse. Quand on a terminé, notre dernière torche venait de s'éteindre et on mourrait de faim (pour la même raison qu'on manquait de pelles, de torches et de bandages, on s'était pas emmerdés a emmener de la nourriture). On a fait deux pas dans le noir total quand j'ai entendu pleurnicher derrière moi :

\- Nous sommes maudits !

Bachlier avait craqué. L'obscurité, la faim, les transformations de l'abo, et le fait qu'il ait enchaîné deux expéditions sans se reposer avaient fini par le rendre paranoïaque. Sur le coup, ça nous a tous fait prendre des dégâts de stress. Surtout Bachlier contrôle-toi, ne dis plus rien, ne nous entraîne pas dans la spirale infernale !

"Mon esprit erre dans un abîme néant..."

"Je sens la terreur agripper mon âme !"

"Il est là, qui rode à la périphérie de mon esprit."

TA GUEULE BACHLIER ! Comment vous voulez rester calmes en entendant des trucs pareils tous les deux mètres ? Et allez, une embuscade ! C'est bien le moment. Et Crèvecoeur qui se transforme, mais pourquoi je regarde à chaque fois ? Je le sens plus du tout ce donjon. Face à nous on avait trois poiscailles et un bernard-l'hermite. A l'arrière c'était ce sale poisson rougeâtre horrible qui nous envoie des vagues de stress de masse, pile ce dont on avait pas besoin. Jusqu'ici c'était Bachlier et Tournai qui tuaient les connards du fond, en les bombardant de tentacules et des grenades pestiférées. Mais là, on perdait trop de vie trop vite, et ils passaient leur temps à nous soigner. Crèv et moi on pouvait pas se charger de lui, il était trop loin, planqué derrière les cadavres de ses potes. Heureusement j'ai réussi à l'attirer vers nous avec mon grappin. Viens par-là, Poissirène ! C'est l'heure de collecter ma prime ! mais pile à ce moment là, deux mérous sont arrivés en renforts.

C'était les mérous de trop pour Crévecoeur, qui a craqué à son tour :

\- Vous allez m'abandonner ici, n'est-ce pas ?!

Il a repris sa forme humaine comme ça, au beau milieu d'un combat. Du coup il ne pouvait plus donner ses coups de griffes et il s'est contenté d'envoyer une rafale de vomi sur les poissons. Ce moment gênant ou on se rend compte que l'abo est en fait plus dégueu dans sa forme humaine que dans sa forme bestiale...

\- ça me trotte dans la tête... a murmuré Tournai à deux doigts de péter les plombs elle aussi.

Elle s'est alors pris un coup critique dans la gueule. Tiens bon Tournai ! Ya plus que nous là !

Elle a tenu, la brave femme ! Au moins mentalement, parce que physiquement elle avait pris cher : portes de la mort direct. Heureusement c'était au tour de Bachlier, il pouvait la soigner. Allez, Bachlier, te foire pas pour une fois ! S'il te plait ! On a besoin de notre docteur de peste !

Il a levé les bras pour faire son incantation et puis...

\- A quoi bon ? a-t-il lâché en passant son tour.

Mais... mais...

Tournai a pas résisté a ça. J'ai essayé de l'encourager, de l'apaiser un peu, et voilà ce qu'elle m'a répondu :

\- Silence ! ou je vous expose tous à des vapeurs toxiques !

J'en ai déduit que le stress l'avait rendue agressive. Et elle était toujours en train de crever. Elle aurait pu se soigner elle-même, mais entre temps Crèvecoeur qui paniquait complètement a reculé tout au fond, la faisant passer en deuxième position ou elle ne pouvait rien faire que donner des petits coups de scalpel sur nos ennemis, en nous hurlant à quel point on était mauvais.

On a fini par gagner ce combat mais je vous le cache pas, c'était moche. Derrière moi ça pleurait, boudait, et se vidait de son sang. C'est Bachlier qui se vidait de son sang, bien fait pour lui, il avait qu'à soigner Tournai avant qu'elle pète les plombs.

On a fait quelques pas, toujours dans le noir.

Crèvecoeur était en larmes et se mouchait dans la loque en toile de jute qui lui servait d'habit.

Tournai, toujours mourante, nous abreuvait de menaces et d'injures.

Bachlier sursautait au moindre courant d'air, alors que son sang faisait ploc ploc en se répandant sur la caillasse.

Rien que des trucs qui font monter le stress, mais je céderai pas ! J'ai un moral d'acier, moi ! Je suis Tibon, chasseur de prime avec option pigeon, mon mental est plus solide que le métal dans lequel est forgé la lame de...

\- Il ne restera plus de sang pour les sangsues, a constaté Bachlier tristement.

Cette phrase, bon sang, cette phrase ! ELLE ME REND FOU ! Que veut-elle dire ? Est-ce que c'est un message codé ? Quelles sangsues ? Celles du sanatorium ou bien quelqu'un parmi nous tient un élevage ? Et pourquoi on devrait les nourrir ? En principe, les sangsues c'est pour soigner les maladies, ça remplace les saignées, mais d'une on est pas malades, et de deux, question saignées médicales je peux vous dire qu'on a la crème de la crème, et même plus encore. C'est « il ne restera plus de sang pour notre occultiste » qu'il faudrait dire. Là ça n'a pas de sens ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi il a dit un truc pareil ? J'aime pas ça J'AIME PAS DU TOUT CA !

Je crois bien qu'un truc vient de péter dans mon cerveau. Je me suis soudain senti envahi d'une glaçante lucidité. J'étais là, couvert de vomi et de saumure, à patauger sur une plage pourrie avec trois tocards, pour une misère. Rien pour ma gueule. Ça allait pas se passer comme ça !

Un coffre ? Héhéhé, j'ai raflé tout le contenu et je l'ai gardé pour moi ! Y avait du fric et deux rations de bouffe qui auraient pu redonner un peu de vie à Tournai qui se traînait aux portes de la mort depuis au moins un couloir et demi mais hé, je crée ma propre chance, surtout quand personne regarde.

Un combat ? Mais pourquoi ce serait toujours moi en première ligne ? Si il y a des morts, mieux vaut eux que moi. Allez hop, je recule ! Personne d'autre que moi peut tenir la première ligne ? Rien a foutre les cocos. Fallait y penser avant.

Et vas-y que ça pleurniche, et vas-y que ça couine... TOI LE DOCTEUR TU ME TOUCHE PAS !

Je crois que je l'ai vexée, parce que cette chochotte a encore pris des dégats de stress. Déjà qu'elle était en panique à force d'être aux portes de la mort, me dites pas qu'elle va... eeeeet si, mesdames et messieurs : j'annonce la crise cardiaque ! Quelle petite nature j'vous jure, moi je suis pas stressé du tout, je suis vraiment le seul qui vaille quelque chose ici. Allez hop, je me casse de là, Tournai va claquer d'ici quelques secondes et j'ai pas envie d'être en infériorité numérique, alors je rentre à la maison.

Les autres ont essayé de me suivre, mais Tournai a pas survécu à la fuite, elle a... TOURNAY DE L'OEIL hahahahahahaha ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA ! Heureusement, on a eu le temps de ramasser tous les objets de valeur sur son cadavre avant de quitter cet horrible endroit.

Une fois a l'extérieur de la crique, quand le vent frais nous a fouetté le visage, on est vaguement revenus à nos sens et on s'est regardés Crèvecoeur, Bachlier et moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer la-dedans ?

Le stress, cette plaie moderne. On devrait faire les donjons sous tranxène ça augmenterait nos chances de survie.

On est revenus au hameau en loques, puant le saumure et émotionnellement brisés. Ça allait encore coûter des fortunes de nous retaper, et on avait pas ce fric puisque dans un élan d'égoïsme j'avais tout gardé pour moi (et j'allais pas le rendre, le mal est fait, laissez-moi tranquille). Pour les semaines a venir, on allait devoir reprendre cette stratégie immorale de nos débuts, cette manœuvre indigne qu'on appelle en science militaire les _runs poubelle_. Chienne de vie.

J'aimerais finir ce triste chapitre par une pensée pour notre équipière défunte, Tournai, docteur de peste, et soyons francs : connasse. Et visionnaire, aussi ! Ma chère Tournai, tu disais que cette expédition serait vite torchée, et effectivement, on s'est vite fait torcher. Surtout toi. Il faudra l'écrire sur ton épitaphe. Quant à moi, je vais aller me torcher la gueule à la taverne pour oublier ce désastre. Au frais de la communauté, sans déconner je le mérite.

* * *

 **Tournai T.T** **Si vous saviez comme j'ai ragé quand je l'ai perdue...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! et j'espère que vous avez plus de chance que moi dans ce jeu ! (ou plus simplement : que vous jouez mieux que moi ! Sincèrement je vous le souhaite T.T)**

 **Un grand merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé dans le premier chapitre ! Elles m'ont remonté le moral dans les heures les plus sombres du plus sombre des... ok ok j'arrête :p Mais merci beaucoup ! Elles sont un soin de stress plus efficace que les chansons du bouffon !**


End file.
